Code Hearts
by Historyman 14
Summary: As we know, Euphemia life ending at the SAZ. But what destiny had something else in mind? Something far more bigger then anyone could have thought of?


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, Star Wars, or Kingdom Hearts. I do not own any characters. Just this story. Much of this goes to ****Francis456.**

**Code Geass World. Near Mount Fuji. "Area Eleven" Triumvirate Base.**

In all of Sion life, the Lord of Pain, co-leader of Triumvirate, he has never been more happy. he even smile. Smile! The Lord of Pain! The man with a rotted body, smile. Why? For he just started a bloody Massacre in this world, but that was not the real reason. Th reason why the Dark Keyblade warrior was smiling was that had got that idiot Lelouch boy to Geassed her. That woman. That little girl that made Sion blood boil at her name. That girl was...Euphemia Li Britannia.

For years, he had plan this. To remove the thorn that has been in his side for too long. For years, his master, Kreia, had put everything, all they plans on Li Britannia. His master dotted over the pink hair girl from afar. She, along with he, and Nihilus was they at her birth. As soon as she had came out of her mother, and let out her first cry...For Sion and Nihilus, it was the worst thing that has ever happen. For Kreia, it was like seeing the birth of Jesus Christ.

But now, they have outdone her. When Lelouch had gone to meet with Euphemia, Sion had projected his own thoughts into Lelouch with the words 'Kill all the Japanese.' Lelouch Geass goes into runaway, and boom, a Massacre. And the very best thing about it all. Lelouch had to shoot his own half-sister to stop it.

As Sion watch the TV in the base, Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger, and co-leader of Triumvirate, and 'his' apprentice, the eyeless girl, Visas Marr, walks in. "Gea day, is is." Said in his broken bad grammar. "Yes. We at least rid us of. Euphemia Li Britannia, the last wall in the way of our plans. She will die very soon." Sion reply, turning his head back to the TV. " My Lords. This is a great even, but will Lady Kreia lean of our actions?" Said Visas. "Had fate, Marr." Said her master. "Yes, we have not a thing to fear. The old witch shall see Lelouch as the cause of this. She will want revenge for her death. That will on the boy. All her plans will be in total ruin for a time. And will that." He summon his keybalde, a dark crimson red diamond shape with the key part at the end resembling two sharp blood-stained teeth. "We cut her down!" He rise the Keybalde in the air.

Nihilus laughs, and Visas watch the two. She knew this was the right path, but deep, deep down, she knew it was somehow wrong. She had nothing against. In some ways, she found Euphemia a nice girl. Even, somehow, cute? But how? Her master said the pink hair girl was apart of the ugliness of this world. Of all the multiverse, and must be remove. All life must be remove, if order can be bought to it. She looks at the Lords. She knew they hated each other, even more that they hated Lady Kreia. Sion wanted Triumvirate to rule the multiverse. Nihilus wanted it so he could destroy all life. (Not that he really needed it.) When Kreia fell, they will go for each other apart to see who is better. And most likely take much of the multiverse down with them.

At least Satiray was not here. Most likely on a mission. Satiray was Lord Sion apprentice. On one knew where she came from, but it was said that Sion walks into the Academy one day with a half-dead little girl, Satiray. Since then, Satiray have been Sion most loyal believer. Visas knew she would have to fight her to the death when the 'Triumvirate Civil War' happens when Lady Kreia was kill.

As she watch the TV, and the two lords talk on what to so next, she knew that interesting times was coming, and coming soon.

**Code Geass World. Near Mount Fuji. "Area Eleven" Avalon Sickbay.**

_"How strange, I can't see your face anymore. Keep going... to school. I had to stop before i...before i had a chance to finish."_

_"Euphie, you can still go yourself. I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The student council is so much fun...Euphie."_

_"You have to do it for me...Kay?"_

_"Please, Euphie...no don't go!"_

_"Sazuku. I'm so happy that we..."_

**Somewhere near the Sickbay.**

Kreia felt the last of Euphemia life-force leave her body and onto Kingdom Hearts. So many years. So much work done. Almost everything Kreia Garp have ever done. It was all for Euphie. And it was now for nothing! Never in her years, not since the death of her husband, of her dear Roger, has she felt such sadness..and anger! She was so close. She was going to make Euphemia into a goddess! Into a Kayblade master! And yet, Kingdom Hearts would not let her have Euphemia. No, they took her away, just let Roger. Just let all her friends and allies in the war. All taking from her. Her plans in ruin. Yes, she would go on. She must. Triumvirate must. But...

The old woman put her hands in her hands. No one would find her. And if anyone did, they end would be met with a double bladed Keyblade. "Oh Euphie..." She thought about what happen. The Special Administrative Zone. On one hand, she was more then happy. She was proud of her. It was the first step to become a leader, it was, to step out of line and do something no one would see coming. And it gave Kreia the perfect way to take Euphemia away to the First World, to the Academy and train her. On the other. The SAZ would weakened the Japanese. Compassion weakened the benefactors by depriving them of the mental and physical enrichment that life's challenges procure. That was a fact of life to Kreia. She love Euphie heart, but that kindness would get to her. And it did.

She got up, and ready her keyblade. She started to walk to her stealth fighter. It was got her to the Avalon. Someone must pay. Someone must die for the death of Euphemia. And that was easy. Lelouch vi Britannia. The ex Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and the mask man, Zero, leader of the Black Knights. And he was going to die. Die a very painful death. Maybe if he's still alive, he lets Sion and Nihilus have some 'fun' with the poor boy. As she walks to her ship, she thinks to memory of Euphemia. She was so little. She was playing with her older sister, Cornelia. She was just...so happy. It made Kreia remember her time as a little with her mom and her old man, the vice admiral. It made the old woman smile.

_"Oh Euphemia. I'm so sorry, but i will avenge you. Lelouch and Kingdom Hearts. They will both pay for such foolish actions taking today."_

**Sickbay.**

The room was quiet. Sazuku had been taking out of the room. Only the body of. Euphemia Li Britannia lay. She look so peaceful, as if the Massacre never happen and she was only asleep. Sadly this was not the case. Her life had ending just too soon. So many things this girl will never do. Never see. But...this was not the case. A portal of dark magic opens in the wall. The cameras goes dead. Out came...someone. It was a woman. A Nobody. She had on the outfit that all Nobodies wear. She looks around. She use her magic and looks the door. She slowly walks over to the body of Euphemia and looks down. They was something about this Nobody. "Euphie. I'm sorry...for so much. But they so much that only you could do. The fate of everyone is in your hands." Her right hand start to light up. She places the hand on Euphemia chest. Her whole body start to light up white. It then ends. The heart of Euphie start to beat once more and air enters her lungs. She was alive.

The Nobody smiles that it work. She then puts her hand on Euphemia forehead. "Sorry, but you can't remember. Not yet." She seals Euphemia memories away. She would know her name, but that would be it. Till she reenters the Code Geass World, she would not remember. It was for the best. She picks up Euphemia and heads to the portal. Away to the Destiny Islands.

As this happens, Kreia is they, watching this. She had felt the Nobody as she made her way to her ship. She rush over, wanted to know why a Nobody, a waste of good space, in her mind, would be in the same room as Euphemia body. She turn herself invisible and saw the Nobody give life to Euphie once more. How? Why? Thous thoughts and more was in the mind of the Keybalde master. But the Nobody, they was something off. The aura it gave off. She knew it from somewhere. Wait...Was this Nobody the Nobody of...

**Triumvirate Base. Hours later**

"WHAT!?" Sion screams at the top of his lungs at the advisor who tells him the news that she. SHE! Was still ALIVE?! HOW!? She die! She was dead! He felt her life leave her body. So how was she still...alive!? He has not felt such anger such his fight with that Terra person years back.

"Sion." He turns and it's Nihilus and Marr. "What do now?" The man without a body ask. "I...I..." he try's to think of something, but can't. This can't be happening. The boy shoot her. She die. End of story. But no. Turns out some Nobody show up, somehow bought the Third Princess back to life, and took her to the Destiny Islands. First off. HOW!? People can be bought back to life, yes. Himself was one with his pain, but what that Nobody did was something else. Something more. Next. WHY?! Why would a Nobody save Euphemia?

Marr knew what he was thinking. "My Lord. Maybe it was Organization XIII?" Sion look at her, and thought about it. Yes, it could be them. Triumvirate had some run in's with the Organization. But why would they what with the girl? Turn her into a Nobody? No, you only become a Nobody if your heart turn. That's how it works.

"We should killed her ow! Sion! We still kill her!" Yell Nihilus. Sion look at him, and then saw the advisor have had the life stuck out of him. Same could go for half the base "If you what to have Kreia to come down on your head, go ahead. I wait here and try to think this out." Nihilus gets piss off, but leaves. Visas stays. "so, what do you think of this mess we in now?" Sion ask her as he watch the TV on this...'Black Rebellion.' "I am not sure, my Lord. Not even Kreia could have seen this, i think." Sion thinks on that, and she's right. If someone got the wool over the witch eyes, maybe...a ally? No. This someone has they own plan. And Sion was going to kill them. With the power of his pain, they will fall.

_"Looks like i was right. Interesting times are about to happen to us all, but what role will i have in them?" _The eyeless girl thinks. _"Just what role do you play in this,Euphemia Li Britannia?"_

**Destiny Islands. A few days after the fail Black Rebellion.**

She awakes to the sound of the sea and seagulls. She is now a beach. She gets up. _"where am i?" _The pink hair girl try to thinks. She can not remember. The last thing she remembers is...wait. She can't remember. She can't remember anything. She panics, but then remembers something. A name. It was...Euphie. Euphie? Was that her name? Was it short for...what? Maybe...Euphemia?

As she try to remember, she sees some buildings and 3 people. Maybe they knew who she was? She walks over. They see her and walks over. It was two boys and one girl. The first boy is tallest of the 3. He has dark silver hair, a yellow shirt with black straps. The other boy is tanner then the first and has spiky brown hair. The girl has dark red hair, and violet-blue eyes. "Um..Hello?" Was all that Euphie could say. The second boy is the first to talk. "Say. I never seen you around here. I'm Sora. This is Riku." Sora points to the the silver hair boy. "And this is Kairi." he then points to the girl with the white top and purple bike shorts. "What's your name?" Riku ask.

"Um...I'm...Euphie."


End file.
